Tragedy Undone
by LizzieCordano
Summary: Robert Romano lost his life in one quick tragic moment, or did he?
1. tragedy

Disclaimer: I own no one. Just myself.   
  
Takes place after that horrible episode in which Romano "Dies"  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Susan, have you seen Robert? He has to sign these papers before I leave."  
  
"Sorry Dr. Corday, I haven't seen him in hours."  
  
"Hours? That's not like him."  
  
"Hey, atleast it's a welcome break from the comments on everything we do. Red head seems to have been the last to have seen him."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Elizabeth hurried over over to where "red head" was still waiting.  
  
"Susan says you were the last person to see Robert"  
  
"Robert? Oh, Dr. Romano. He told me to wait here till he comes back."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"I dunno, since right before that helicopter thing. Do you think I can leave now?"  
  
A sudden spear of dread filled Elizabeth. Her throut got dry and she could bearly get out the words.  
  
"Where did you last see him?"   
  
"I dunno, outside."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Elizabeth ran out the Triage doors. Susan saw and followed.  
  
"Dr. Corday! What's wrong?"  
  
Elizabeth turned and said "Robert was out here."  
  
Elizabeth made her way to the slightly smoldering rubble. In the middle was a badly melted bionic arm . 


	2. Why are you gone?

Disclaimer: I own no one cept for my self and my imaginary squirrel friend who does not appear in this story. So don't sue me.  
  
Elizabeth threw up. Susan ran back inside to report what had happened.  
  
"Why Robert?" Elizabeth thought"Why not some stranger or even Weaver, but not Robert. I..I.don't even know if he has any family to contact."  
  
As Elizabeth started to cry a small crowd was gathering. From in the middle somewhere she heard mutters of "It's about time God smited that basterd." , and "Thank god if it had to be anyone, it was him."  
  
She couldn't handle it and ran away  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
a month later  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The memorial was had been short. People had only really showed up because it was the appropriate thing to do.  
  
Elizabeth still cried now and then. Robert had meant a lot to her, more than she had let herself think. She missed his cutting remarks, his obvious flirtation, everything about him. Everything made her think of him even after she'd leave the hospital and go home.  
  
"Ella, sweetheart, please eat your vegetables. They're good for you"  
  
"No, Veggies yucky."  
  
I wonder what if Robert would have liked Ella?  
  
"Mommy sad again."  
  
"No, Sweetie, mommy is ok."  
  
No mommy is not ok honey, mommy misses Robert very much.  
  
Later on after she'd tucked Ella into bed, Elizabeth finally fell into a restless sleep filled with strange dreams. 


	3. Mystery patient

Disclaimer: I own no one, well maybe me. But that's it. So no sueing. Why did I write 3 chapters in a day?  
  
Wonder who mystery patient is?  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth arrived to work on time. To her surprise there was a phone call as soon as she walked in.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Elizabeth Corday."  
  
"Yes, this is she."  
  
"This is Mercy Hospital, we'd like you to examine one of our patients."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm on shift here already. Why do you want me to examine one of yours? Don't you have enough docters?"  
  
"We believe one of our patients may know you. Unfortunatly, they have amnesia."  
  
" How do you know they know me then?"  
  
"They keep calling your name."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth was greatly disturbed by the phone call. She told them she's be over as soon as she was on break, but that wouldn't be until noon. Who could it be? It must have been an old patient. But why would they want her?  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
At noon, Elizabeth drove over to Mercy hospital. She went up to the from desk.  
  
"Escuse me. I'm Dr. Corday, you called me earlier about a patient?"  
  
"Oh yes, right this way."  
  
The nurse led her to the trama center. As they entered the room the nurse said "Poor guy, we picked him up at your place after the helicopter tragedy. His left arm apparently was shaved off at the shoulder and he had massive internal bleeding. It was a miracle he pulled through"  
  
As Elizabeth looked up at the patient she already knew who it was. There, bandaged and banged up, but recognizable, was Dr. Robert Romano.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hoped you liked this chapter. I couldn't stand him being dead. 


	4. Waking up

Same stuff as before. Own no one. Sorry i took two weeks for me to post again. Went to Mexico then school kept me busy.  
  
any way here's chapt. 4. Oh and thanks for the nice reviews. Didn't expect anyone to like it.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth continued staring at Robert. It was like seeing a ghost.  
  
"So you know him?" The Nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, It's Dr. Romano. One of ours. I..We all thought he was dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. If we had known sooner."  
  
"It's all right. I'm just so overwhelmed right now."  
  
A stirring noise came from where Robert was. He slowly opened his eyes and froze when he saw Dr. Corday. She  
  
froze too, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth came to her senses and then overcome with emotion, ran over to Robert and hugged him."  
  
"Oww, hey take it easy. I think some of my ribs are broken.... Where am I?"  
  
Elizabeth let go and realized she was crying. She wiped away the tears before he could notice.  
  
"You're at Mercy Hospital Robert. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Yes, everything up to when...Oh my god, the helicopter...I have to get up and help with the victims."  
  
"Robert that was over a month ago."  
  
"What? How, how can that be."  
  
"You've been in a coma and had temporary amnesia."  
  
Robert noticed Elizabeths eyes are red and that new tears seems to be forming. He reached over and wiped away a  
  
tear as it fell.  
  
"Are you that upset I'm awake?" He joked.  
  
"No Robert, it's just that....I didn't know."  
  
"Didn't know what?"  
  
"That you were here. I just found out today, before you woke up actually."  
  
"Didn't anyone notice I was gone over a month." He asked confused.  
  
"Oh Robert, I thought you were dead. We all did. When I found your arm...I" She then broke down sobbing again.  
  
Robert hugged her after taking in what she had said. "I'm so sorry, but I'm here now." He said gently. "Even though it feels   
  
like I've been hit by a truck, I'm glad to know I was missed. I didn't think anyone would care if I died."  
  
Elizabeth pulled away and looked up at him. "How could you think that I wouldn't care? This has torn me apart.  
  
Do you even know what I went through this whole time I thought you were dead?"  
  
Robert grew quiet. "I know this sounds like an awful thing to say, but I always hoped that if I died that atleast  
  
you would cry for me. Even if no one else did. I know that everyone else is probably glad I'm gone." His face suddenly  
  
turned up into a smile. "But atleast I can mess with them a bit now that I'm undead and all."  
  
Elizabeth chuckled through her tears. "Well, yes I suppose since you technically haven't been fired that you can start  
  
back up at work. I can just imagine the look on their faces when you walk in. Robert laughed lightly and then a silent   
  
pause lingered for a few moments before Elizabeth spoke again. "Your house is still unsold so you can easily get that   
  
back as well. And Gretel is currently in the SPCA. I can pick her up for you if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you. I'd appreciate it. I hope she's not mad at me for leaving her behind, and for a whole month."  
  
"Umm..since you're likely to be discharged today now that the amnesia is gone and it make take a day or two to get the   
  
deeds from your house back in order...maybe you'd like to stay at my place...Just until you're back on your feet of course."   
  
Robert looked slightly shocked. "Stay at your place?..I'd be honored to.... Are you sure I haven't died?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and blushed slightly. "Good, I'll be back to pick you up after I'm done my shift at County. I'm  
  
only on my break right now."  
  
"Oh, can you do me a favor Lizzie?"  
  
"Anything Robert."  
  
"Keep this..Me being alive, a secret. It's not everyday you get to come back from the dead."  
  
Elizabeth kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Sure thing Robert." Then she left and headed back to County General. 


	5. Back at Mercy

Sorry for not writing for a super long time. I'll try not to do that again.   
  
Elizabeth got out of her car and shut the door. It took all her willpower not to skip through the triage doors and   
  
tell everyone Robert was alive. She hadn't been this happy for a good long while. In between surgeries and checking   
  
up on various patients, she kept glancing at the clock to see when her shift was over. After what seemed like an eternity  
  
her shift finally ended and Elizabeth hurried out. First she stopped by the SPCA as promised and retrieved Gretel. She was   
  
relieved to see no one had adopted her yet. After picking up some dog supplies and some items for Robert as well, Elizabeth   
  
headed over to Mercy.  
  
"Stay! Good doggy. Just sit here in the back seat while I go fetch your owner for you,Ok? will you do that for me?"   
  
Gretel just tilted her head to the side and looked at Elizabeth quizzically.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Elizabeth headed into the hospital and the nurse escorted her over to Robert's room.  
  
"Robert, are you ready to go?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the room. Robert, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, looked up.  
  
"Lizzie! Glad to see you could make it." Robert exclaimed as he shut of the TV. "Am I free to go now?" He asked.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "The nurse just went to get the discharge paperwork signed."   
  
"Great..." Robert paused for a second and looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Robert? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Do you think you could give me a hand? I guess I've gotten a bit weak after lying in bed for a whole month."  
  
"Oh, Of course." Elizabeth bent down next to him and hooked her left arm under his right shoulder. Using Elizabeth as a   
  
support, Robert slowly stood up. The nurse brought down the papers and offered to get a wheel chair for them.  
  
"No. I don't need a wheelchair. I'm not a cripple." As if to prove his point, Robert let go of Elizabeth and   
  
tried to walk out on his own. He only managed a few shaky steps before he almost fell. Elizabeth grabbed him again  
  
just in time. "Robert! what do you think you're doing?" She scoulded."You don't have to have a wheelchair but atleast let me   
  
help you. You'll probably be strong enough to walk tomorrow but not right now, so don't over exert yourself." Robert gave her  
  
a look of consent and they headed out to her car.  
  
As soon as Elizabeth opened the car door for Robert, a ball of fur shot out past her and knocked Robert to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! Robert are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." He said inbetween having Gretel lick his face. "Hey girl, I've missed you too." Robert got up and gave Gretel   
  
a belly rub. "Hey! How's my Gretel wetel?" Robert said in a babying voice. "Aww, I wuv you too." Robert looked up to see   
  
Elizabeth just staring at him. "What?" He asked in his normal voice.   
  
"Nothing. It just seems odd to hear you say something like 'Gretel wetel'" Elizabeth said chuckling.  
  
"Aww, Are you jealous? Would you like me to call you Lizzie Wizzy?" Robert joked.  
  
"No I would not. Are you coming? It's freezing out."   
  
"Oh all right." Robert said with mock disappointment.   
  
He managed to get into the car with a little help and Elizabeth coaxed Gretel back into the car. 


	6. Barbies

Midterms and a broken toe. Nothing better. Using my snow day for fanfic. Thankee for the nice reviews. Sorry the first chapters suck, first ever fanfic. Maybe I'll rewrite them.   
  
"This is it." Elizabeth said as she pulled up to her home.  
  
"Nice place, do you mind if Gretel comes in with me?" asked Romano." She's kind of an indoor dog."   
  
"She doesn't bite does she?" Elizabeth asked with a worried expression on her face. She was thinking of Ella.  
  
"No, she's tame. And potty trained too, so no worries."  
  
Elizabeth got out and walked to the other side of the car to help Robert. Without a fuss he wrapped his arm over her shoulders and got up. Gretel hopped out after them and started to run in circles around them. Elizabeth kicked  
  
the door shut and they hobbled to her front door and rang the bell. Chris, Ella's sitter came to the door.  
  
"Oh, is this the guest you called me about Mrs. Corday?" Chris asked. "I got out the futon for you. Ella's napping.   
  
Here, let me help." Chris held open the door for them and then helped Elizabeth take Robert over to the couch.  
  
"Thank you, Chris. You can go now." said Elizabeth.  
  
"No, problem. See you tomorrow?" asked Chris.  
  
"Oh, yes please." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"I can watch Ella." Romano broke in.   
  
"Robert. You can barely walk. Besides, do you have any idea how to take care of children?"  
  
"I can handle it. Let the sitter take the day off. If anything goes wrong, I'll call you."  
  
Elizabeth finally gave in. "All right. Chris, take the day off."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Corday. Bye." Chris patted Gretel on the head and left.  
  
"Sooo, um. Are you hungry Robert?" Asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh, no, that hospital Jell-O was quite filling." Robert joked sarcastically." Nothing better after being IV fed for a month."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. What would you like?"  
  
"Filet mignon, lobster and fine wine, but I'll take anything solid." He quipped.  
  
"Solid it is." Said Elizabeth as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Robert looked around. He was on a white couch and across from him was the aforementioned futon. TV, coffee table, book shelves,  
  
toys, and some Barney tapes along with other children's shows. Cozy. He flexed his arm and legs to try to get some of the   
  
stiffness out.   
  
"Who are you?" a soft voice said behind him. He turned around to see Ella. She had woken up from her nap.  
  
"Hi Ella. I'm Robert. I'm a friend of your mommy's."  
  
"Okay, hi Robber." Ella said then she sat down and picked up a Barbie doll.  
  
"Watcha doing?" Robert asked Ella.   
  
"Playing with Barbie. I'm going to brush her hair to make it all straight and pretty."  
  
"Curls are nice too." said Robert thinking about Elizabeth's hair.  
  
"Here." Said Ella, handing Robert a doll and a tiny comb. "Now Robber can play too."  
  
"I can't." Said Robert.  
  
"Why." asked Ella.  
  
Robert showed her that his left sleeve was empty. "Because Robber only has one hand. I can't hold Barbie and comb her hair at  
  
the same time." Robert said sadly.  
  
"That's ok!" chirped Ella. "looky, you hold and I comb. See? Then we switch!" Ella put the Barbie in Robert's hand and began combing it's hair. After about a minute she gave Robert the tiny comb. "Your turn!" She said smiling.  
  
Robert laughed quietly and proceeded to comb the Barbie's hair.  
  
Elizabeth walked out from the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway to watch them. Robert and Ella looked adorable playing together.  
  
"Having fun?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
Robert turned towards Elizabeth. "Your daughter is cute."  
  
"Thank you." Said Elizabeth. She put the tray she had with her down on the nearby coffee table. 


End file.
